


Life is a Rom-Com

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Shenanigans, Speirs just can't win, everyone lives in the same apartment building, sexy crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Never let it be said the Speirs and Lipton don't know how to have fun, but never let it be said that their friends never ruin it.(could probably scrape by with a T rating, but just in case.)





	Life is a Rom-Com

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, no disrespect intended for the real vets. based purely on the HBO show portrayals.

 

 

It's just like practically every sex scene from any movie Carwood has ever seen, _ever_ , and he finds that cinema happens to do this moment some justice- when two hands are tearing at the clothes on his shoulders and chest and back, walking him backwards into a wall until he hits it with a thud hard enough to rattle the picture frame.

Ron is a one-man hurricane tonight, fired up over something or another Carwood said over dinner, kissing him breathless. Lip is giving back as good as he's given, his arms pulling Speirs flush to his chest as Speirs practically fucks his mouth. It's obviously a promise of what's soon to come.

Speirs steps back to unbutton Lipton’s shirt but loses his patience after five seconds, jerking it open so hard all the buttons pop off in a row. Carwood hisses at the show of power and lets his head fall back as Ron starts to lick and kiss a searing trail down his chest. He drops to his knees in front of Lipton, looking up with the sexiest, most predatory grin Carwood’s seen.

“Fuck.” he gasps as Speirs unloops his belt and presses a kiss to the bulge in his slacks. Ron was just about to pull down Lipton’s pants when an extremely loud BANG! shakes the apartment. The two stop in their tracks as screaming carries into the room.

“What the hell?” Speirs murmurs and they both jump back what feels like fifty feet when the door bursts open.

“Speirs? Lipton?” Babe Heffron hollers until his eyes land on them staring at him, looking extremely debauched. He blanches and flinches back to cover his eyes. “Oh! Ew, my sweet virgin retinas, I can't, that's like walking in on my parents…” he wails before Ron snaps at him.

“You have _five fucking seconds_ to explain what the fuck you're doing in our apartment or I'm going to make your life hell.” he threatens and yep, Lip’s boner hasn't gone down a bit.

Babe looks considerably terrified and gestures at the hall, where… smoke is slowly drifting in. “We gotta get everyone out, Skip accidentally set off some Roman candles into the landlord’s apartment so we’re all fucked and now it's on fire.” he explained all in one breath and the duo groaned.

“So you're saying Muck cockblocked me with his idiocy?” he asks just as Babe’s about to beat a hasty retreat. He nodded before taking off like a shot, leaving Lipton and Speirs to follow significantly more slowly behind him. When they get outside, a fire truck is rounding the corner and the whole apartment building is gazing at the bonfire that is the landlord, Herbert Sobel’s, apartment.

“Damn, what happened to you two?” Skip asked them jokingly when they joined the group. Speirs fixed him with a look that could pin him to a wall and put a bullet through his chest.

“We were about to have sex.” Carwood said, annoyed, mourning the loss of the moment and every one of their friends turned around to gape at him.

“I thought you were abstinent or celibate or some shit?!” George Luz squeaked and they rolled their eyes.

Yeah. Just like a movie. 

 


End file.
